Jack the Ripper
Jack the Ripper battled The Zodiac Killer in The Zodiac Killer vs Jack the Ripper. He was written by TKandMit. Information on the rapper Jack the Ripper is the nickname given to an infamous unidentified serial killer who terrorized the streets of the Whitechapel district in London from 1888-1891. During these years, eleven murders took place, of which five can almost certainly be attributed to the killer. The victims in question are known as the "canonical five", and consist of prostitutes Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes, and Mary Jane Kelley. A portion of the killer's fearsome fame comes from the brutality of their deaths; bodies found eviscerated, disemboweled, and a kidney missing, of which Jack claimed to have consumed. During the same period, the police and several media outlets received letters from someone who claimed to be the killer, taunting them with details about how the murders were committed. The name "Jack the Ripper" originates from a letter he allegedly wrote that is known as the 'Dear Boss' letter. A majority of Jack the Ripper's infamy comes from the fact that his true identity is still unknown to this day. The study and analysis of the Ripper cases came to be known as "ripperology", and hundreds of theories about the identity of the Ripper have been conjured. Many people have been suspected of being the fearsome killer, including artist Walter Sickert, Prince Albert Victor, and Polish immigrant Aaron Kosminski. However, even modern claims are being doubted, and the true identity of Jack the Ripper has remained a mystery for more than a hundred years and still is today. Lyrics 'Verse 1:' Who there comes to encounter the creator of carrion? I’m craving a craven, cowardice killer Californian, Versing victorious Victorian, the notorious horror wins, Which whores will stick with the main course of his? Who tore his skin? Who commits the goriest of sins? The Ripper’s enormous shivs makes a corpse of him! The name is Jack, jackass, and Jack’s been getting giddy, And he wishes to get tipsy, the Ripper’s fixing to eating kidney! 'Verse 2:' Your bullets mean nothing, you're a chump of a gunman, But that's redundant; I'll toss you to my bloody dungeon! Bloody bash your brains in, that's when you get bludgeoned! I'm coming, cut you up to cause such a conundrum! Yum, this chum is really something, tastes like them Thomas English muffins! What have we learned, Z? Don’t come stumbling into London. 'Verse 3:' Dear Boss, you should have taken the loss, I wasn't one to cross, Tonight, you'll find yourself lost; throat slit, founded under moss! How do you expect me to fear the face behind the sketching? You vex me, you try to best me and I'll really leave you empty! You're just a sad soul, who never gained control, You should've slowed your roll, but now I'll eat you whole!! Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of Heroes and Villains Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:TKandMit Category:The Zodiac Killer vs Jack the Ripper